A Lenore Love Story
by WickedRealm
Summary: "How do you become a lady?" asked a cute little dead girl. Well shes gonna find out... (sorry im not good at summaries but this is a really good story) (: Its a RagamuffinXLenore fanfic. Warning: Mr. Gosh Abuse! lol ALL FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Lenore Lovers (: this is my first Lenore fanfic and I think its going good ^^

Warning: ima try and post chapters quick but im very busy v-v I hate it… but still enjoy (:

Disclamer: I don't own the cute little dead girl Lenore, she belongs to Roman Dirge~

Chapter One: The Tea Party

It was a sunny day in the town of Nevermore…  
Lying on a grassy field was a little zombie girl with small skull burettes in her hair. Her mixed match eyes spanned the cloudy sky as she searched for shapes. She pointed out a cow eating a turtle, a snake breathing fire and a man peeing on a car. With every find, she yells them to her friends who were lying under a dead tree, watching her at play. She sat up fast, un human-like, facing them, she smiled.  
"I'm hungry." With that, they walked, well Lenore skipped, back to the decrypted manor.  
Once home, Lenore insisted on having a tea party and her friends, not wanting to anger the small demonic child, agreed. As she set the peeling pink painted table with chipped china, the doorbell rang its echoing chime. "Get the door!" she yelled. Taxidermy spoke gently in his gentlemen voice that he'd answer. A man had knocked, wearing a poorly draw mask and a familiar red velvet suit. Taxidermy and the man stared at each other for a moment,, "Well, can I come in, Taxi- I-I mean stranger." Taxidermy apologized for his staring and moved aside. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the table, while Lenore passed out steaming biscuits. Finally, she sat down too and look among her friends. To her left was her faithful 400 year old vampire, Ragamuffin, in his doll form; next to him was Pooty, a guard from the seventh level of hell. Then Muffin Monster, which looked sad they were having biscuits then Taxidermy, the stitched up deer faced man with the body of a human. Finally was the strange man which made Lenore stopped and ask; "Who are you?"  
"I'm um- anyone want candy?!" The man pulled out a small bag of what looked like deformed gumballs.  
"I dos!" Lenore smiled, taking one but her mind wasn't completely off the subject. "Hey, you didn't answer me!"  
The man sighed in defeat and yanked off the mask revealing her adoring stranger, Mr. Gosh.  
Lenore's eyes widen, "Whats are you doin' here?"  
"Well, I just thought you may have forgotten to invite me."  
"No, I didn't forget. You were not invited."  
Mr. Gosh sighed again, "The things you do to me…but I forgive you, sweetums!"  
Lenore banged her hands on the table, "SWEETUMS?!"  
Ragamuffin spoke up, "Hey dude, didn't I tell you to stop the harassments? Was eating your own bowels not enough!"  
"I just couldn't stay away!" He dropped to one knee in front of Lenore and grabbed her hand, "Lenore, I love you. Please maaaaaaarry me!"  
The blonde girl narrowed her eyes, "You have one second to let me go or I will feed you to Mr. Chippy."  
He let go. "Why don't you love me?!" Tears escaped his button eyes.  
"Three reasons. One, you smell like cat pee. Two, you're annoying and three, as Raggy has pointed out, I'm way too young for you, creeper!"  
Mr. Gosh looked up at Lenore with pleading eyes, "please?" the next thing he knew; he was thrown out the window.  
Lenore dusted off her hands and returned to the table, her friends not stunned at the action.

~  
Mr. Gosh picked himself off the lawn; "This couldn't get any worse." And as of all clichés, it started to rain. He looked through the window at his beloved, as she smiled and ate biscuits. He sighed, "Why can't she be happy with me?" He turned and drifted down a winding path to the cemetery. Along the way, he passed a puddle and looked at his reflection, "I'm not terrible-looking, am I?" A lonely tear fell, creating ripples in the waters. He found his way to Lenore's "grave" and slumped on it, burying his face in the dirt. "Lenore!" he sobbed. He pushed up his masked-face to see that growing beside the tombstone were the prettiest purple flowers he'd ever seen. He gasped, "Lenore likes purple! The flowers are purple! What does this mean?!" A light bulb then appeared and smacked him on the head. "I know!", recovering from the blow, "Tomorrow I'll give her them! She'll love me, I know it!" He then fell asleep, thinking he was brilliant.

~  
Lenore put away the last of the dish with a smiley sigh. Taxidermy had helped a little before heading home with Muffin Monster. Ragamuffin and Pooty were in the living room fighting over something to do with Heck again, so Lenore snuck up on them.  
"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" she screamed, making them jump. "Its time for bed, not fightin'" she said, placing her hands on her hips.  
Pooty said good night then crawled into a ball on the couch. Lenore went upstairs and stepped into the bathroom to brush her teeth. In a little cage next to the sink was her "son", The Hairball, small black thin netted hairs with two big white eyes. He greeted her, "Hello Mother!" She grumbled at him, annoyed already. Once brushed and changed in pjs, the zombie girl jumped into bed and next to her always was Ragamuffin wearing a small blue sleeping cap.  
Her head hit the pillow, "Night 'Muffin."  
He closed his eyes, "Night Lenore."  
"Night Raggy."  
"…Goodnight."  
"Nighty Night Night."  
Ragamuffin sighed, as Lenore giggled, but even thou annoyed, he still smiled

I hope you liked it, please review, its like my candy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter to A Lenore Love story enjoy~

Disclamer: I don't own this awesome little girl, she belongs to Mr. Roman Dirge

Chapter Two: A walk in the City

Lenore as always, woke before others. She dressed in her favorite dress, black with a long white collar. She danced to the kitchen and made a breakfast which she called, "Mutant Eyes & Slimy Pancakes." She placed them on the table then stood in the living room, after a moment of staring off in the distance, she screamed, "BREAKFAST!"  
Pooty screamed and fell, face first off the couch onto the floor.  
Lenore scrolled up to him, "Whatcha doin', silly?"  
"Admiring the dust." He moaned, sarcastically.  
Ragamuffin heard the loud scream and decided to ignore it and get really on his own time. He throw the cap into a near by drawer and straighten out the three cotton worms things on his head, they get tangled from sleeping. He walked down stairs to see the blonde standing over the body of Pooty.  
He raised one eyebrow. "Is he dead already?"  
Pooty lifted his helmet to look at the doll, "You don't seem that shocked."  
"I've lived with Lenore so long to know things just die and not to question it."  
Lenore snapped her fingers, "Exactly!" She giggled then ran into the kitchen and the boys followed. They sat around the crippled table and ate silently.

After breakfast, Lenore decided to take Kitty #45 out for a walk in the city. She put the deceased feline on a leash and dragged it out the house. The city of Nevermore was just outside of Lenore's woods, there was a movie theater, which she was banned from, the zoo, which she was banned from going then the pet show, which has a wanted sign in its window. She giggled happily as she passed the buildings, occasionally stopping to look at birds. She then walked up to an antique shop with a really lovely jewel skull on display. She entered the store, a bell ringing when she opened the door and stepped inside. The place smelled of dust and paint. Old junk cluttered wall to wall, but Lenore ignored it all and went to the skull. Its eyes were studded with red rudys and the jaw had blue diamonds lined on it. "Ohhh!"  
A loud clearing of the throat from behind made Lenore jump. She turned and had to look up, way up as she was being towered over by a tall old woman, wearing a tight white shirt and navy blue skirt. "May I help you, young lady?" Her voice was mean and dry.  
"Oh I'm just lookin'"  
"Look-ING." The woman spat. "Finish your sentences."  
"But that's what I said!" Lenore defended.  
The woman gasped, "Talking back to an elder!" She put her arm skinny arms on her bony hips, "You should be ashamed."  
Lenore recoiled a bit; she didn't like being talked down to. She was about to reach for her knife when she remember that Ragamuffin grounded her from it after using his head for dart practice.  
The woman huffed, "You are the complete definition of un lady-like."  
"I just wanted to see the skully."  
The woman looked at the skull then groaned, "Ive always hated that thing."  
"Can i have it?"  
"No."  
"Awww why?"  
"Don't whine! Ladies dont whine!"  
Lenore didnt know what to say, her eyes moved from the lady to the skull.  
The woman sighed, "Do you know how to be a lady, Miss-?"  
"Lenore."  
"Miss Elenore, do you?"  
"Uhh like make up and stuff?"  
The woman started shouting dramaticly, "No! Womanism is on the inside! You're heart and soul!"  
The zombie girl's eyes widened, "I have a soul? Ewww."  
"You need to embrace it, child!"  
"What is it?" Lenore asked  
The lady scoffed, "I cant just tell you. You need to find it yourself. Come back to me when you are a real lady and ill give you that dreadful skull." the lady walked off.  
Lenore stared at the skull, for a moment...without blinking. She really wanted it. It was shiny and spooky and ...well shiny. But how do you become a... lady? She looked for clues around the shop, she checked under a cripped dresser but only found a coughing old green bean, then looked on the walls for a hint. There were tons of old photos on it, all with the strange lady in weird places. One made Lenore stop. In the picture, the lady was in a desert with cool triangle block in the background but also in the picture was a man with his arm around her. They seemed to be a couple. Lenore thought for a moment; Is that how to become a lady?

I hope you enjoyed (: please review! It makes ragamuffin happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Well heres the third chapter is this awesome love story about a cute little dead girl (:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, this would be an episode ^^ 'tis belong to Roman Dirge

Chapter Three: Love & War

While Lenore was away, the boys decided to play... war that is.

Pooty hid behind the tree in the yard, occasionally scanning the scene in search for a rogue doll. He picked up his potato-shotter, his creation then scoped around. The place seemed quiet...too quiet. Pooty walked slowly, his tiny legs making dots in the dirt when a tomato smashed into his head, knocking him forward. A sinister laugher came from behind then another veggie. Pooty jumped up, dodging the tomato then shot his own tater. Shot after shot, in epic slow motion, till finally, they landed breathlessly in the grass.

Pooty rised his pitchfork, "Victory *pant* is mine!"

Ragamuffin scoffed, "Hell to the no! *pant pant*"

"You calling me a liar!"

"i aint calling you a truther!"

After a few more heavy breathes, Pooty sat up, "Lets settle this another way."

Ragamuffin rose too, "like what?"

Pooty thought for a second, "Wanna tie a sling shot to the trees and see who goes farther?"

Without thinking, "Sure."

Mr. Gosh looked surprising ...less gross today. He dusted off his favorite suit and fasten his most...and only..fashionable tie, all for the one he loved. Once groomed up, he returned to Lenore's "grave" and picked the beautiful purple flowers he knew his love would cherish.

"She'll have to love me now. Their just that lovely...and so is she." He gathered himself then made he's way to the decrypt manor...

The boys were having a fun yet dangerous time. They manged to hit the tree, the house, a bird and yes, even each other with various items around the house, including themsleves. At the moment, they were setting up the fridge next to be flown when a ridiculous buttoned eyed corpse skipped up to the mansion. Ragamuffin groaned at the sight on him.

"What is it man?" Pooty asked on the other side, blocked from the view, "Did you drop it on your beanie balls?"

Ragamuffin sat down the fridge and walked up to Mr. Gosh, "What are you doing here?"

"Im here for my true love! Ive picked the most beautiful flowers that I know in my non beating heart that she'll adore. Adore Lenore, I do"

Pooty gagged.

"Uhh how 'bout no. Dude, we talked about this!" Ragamuffin snared, his voice sharp.

"Yes man, leave the girl alone." Pooty shot.

"But I cant! Shes my EVERYTHING!" He whined, making the boys cover their ears.

Ragamuffin stomped up the him, "Dude, you need to stop, she doesnt like you! I swear, ill kick your arse!"

Mr. Gosh raised a button then laughed, "Guy, youre like 4 inches youre not goin' do crap"

Ragamuffin growled.

Pooty then outstretched his hand and in within seconds, hes lucky scythe appeared. Quickly, he stabbed the vamp doll in the butt, making him jump three feet in the air.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS-" poof "...that for?" Ragamuffin looked at his hands and saw fingers instead of cotton paws, "Yay im me again!" He turned to Mr. Gosh, showing a wicked grin while towering over him.

The buttoned eyes man gulped.

One Minute Later...

Ragamuffin smiled as he dusted off his hands and looked at Mr. Gosh who was faced down in the dirt after the beat up him was givin'.

Him and Pooty high fived when an idea popped into their head.

"You thinkin' what im thinkin'" Pooty laughed.

"Heck Yeah!"

They set up the sling shot again and went to grab the miserable Mr. Gosh when the owner of the manor came whistling up.

Pooty waved his tiny arm to her "Hey Lenore!"

"Hiiiiiiiii" she giggled. She looked at the vamp and gasped loudly "You're tall again!"

Ragamuffin laughed, "Yeah its awesome!" He smile faded a bit, "Wish I could stay this way thou"

"Hey guess what? Guess Guess!"

Pooty scratched his bucket "What?"

"In the city, theres this neat skull thing with red eyes, I want it."

"How much is it?"

"She said I can have it if I belong a...a 'lady' "

" 'She?' "

"Yeah a strange chick on drugs or something. All I know is that if I become this 'lady' I get skully!"

The boys exchanged an confused look. "What are you going to do?"

She turned her neck to the side, bird like, "Well I think I know one way." She took a deep breathe then grabbed the vamp's hand "Wanna be my boyfriend?"

Ragamuffin's pale face turned a slight pink, "W-what?"

In the background a louder "WHAT?!" was heard from the dirt. Mr. Gosh ran up the Lenore, dropping to his knees in front of her. "I'll be your boyfriend! T-the best EVER!"

Lenore's face twisted in disgust, "Ewww no! You're ugly and Raggy's cute, plus he smells like bacon, you smell like trash."

Mr. Gosh sobbed, "Cruel words..."

The zombie girl looked back to the vampire, "Wellllll?"

Ragamuffin thought for a moment, he'd never had a girlfriend before, mainly cause he ate girls but Lenore was already dead. And he did think she was a little cute and often enjoyed their meaningless fights. He smiled. "Sure"

Lenore giggled while a loud "NO!" was yelled from a sad button eyed man.

Pooty sighed, "There goes my chance."

Ragamuffin raised an eyebrow at him, "What chance?"

"I had a chance!" He sqeauked, defensively.

Lenore started swinging their entwined fingers back and forth, "So does that mean you're gonna take me on a date?"

Ragamuffin couldnt help but blush again, "Yeah I guess..."

She hugged him, closing her eyes "Yay."

Love? Hate? More? Stop? Please tell me, I LOVE reviews (:

Yes I got the "I aint calling you a truther!" from Drake and Josh xD I fail sometimes…

Next chapter soon ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Im soooooo sorry this took so long, ive just been busy :/ with school & writing other fanfics while writing this one but im trying cuz I really like this one so far ^^

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! That make Ragamuffin happy (:

Well here you go, enjoy~!

Chapter 4: Fun House

Mr. Gosh mananged to drag himself away from the manor back to Lenore's grave.

"Whyyyy Lenorrrrre? Why him?" he cried, ""Its all that dolls fault! Its cause hes tall, isnt it? Because he has hair!...i had hair..." He stuck his head into the soft dirt of the grave and thought to himself, "My Lenore..."

The first week of dating was awkward... The young couple went to the park along with Mr. Chippy and Taxidermy for a picnic but got into a fight when Lenore brought bananas. Then they went to the circus but got kicked out when Lenore screamed at the ringmaster to stop "prancing" around the animals, they'll get sick. The only good thing was that Pooty changed the vamp back to...well a vamp for each date. But Ragamuffin was so close to calling it quits but during their third date, something changed.

The cute little dead girl took Ragamuffin's hand and led him thur the city.

"Where are we going?" He asked, suspiciously.

Lenore giggled, "Just wait."

After a long walk, they arrived to an abandoned fun house. Ragamuffin gulped, the place was beyond creepy and the setting sun made it look creepier. "Uhh we're not going in there, right? This place looks like it going to collapse."

Lenore tightens her grip on the vamp's hand and pulled him up the cracked stairs to the boarded up door. With one punch, the door caved in, showing a dark hallway.

Wearing a crazy smile, she led them in, against Ragamuffin's protest. The air smelled like damp dirt and dust. Once colorful red and orange wallpaper was now faded and chipped. A broke sign read 'Come in if you 'are'. Ragamuffin tried to figure out what you have to be to come in but soon realized the 'd' was gone. They entered a room was alot of boxes scattered on the floor. "Why are we here, Lenore?" Instead of answering, she went to a box and opened it, after a moment of searching though it, she pulled out a dusty pirate hat. She cleaned it and stuck it on the muffin's head.

"Wooh cool!" He modeled the hat in a cracked fun house mirror.

Lenore just smiled and went though the box again, she then pulled out a white turban with a blue jewel and put it on. Ragamuffin started going though the boxes as well, a lot of cool things found. Like a big pair of clown shoes, a rainbow wig, two bendy swords and a bunch of make-up. He threw a sword to Lenore.

"En garde!" He smiled.

Lenore, now wearing a bandana she found, rose her sword. They started play fighting, a swing here and a whack there. Ragamuffin went easy of her since she was a girl and small. We all know how Ragamuffin fights... The vamp smirked wickedly when he saw an advantage point to fake stab her but a loud clatter upstairs made him stop in his tracks and look up. But that didnt stop Lenore from raising her sword over her head, yell a war cry and swing, knocking the vampire down with a surprising blow.

"I got you! I got you! I got you!" She giggled, stabbing him repeatedly with her sword into his chest.

Ragamuffin just laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah you di-" he started but was cut off by another crash from upstairs.

This time Lenore heard it, looking up as while, "Whats that? A ghosty?"

The vampire sprang up, grabbing his sword, "Maybe we should investigate."

Quietly, they made their way up the broken, rotting stairs. Almost falling, the zombie girl grabbed Ragamuffin's hand, making him turn pink. The up stair was the same as the down, faded and old, except it smelled like chicken soup. It made them curious so they followed the scent to an abandoned funky mirrors room.

"Ohhhh lookie that one!" She giggled as one of the mirrors that gave her a big head and a tiny body, the vampire couldnt help but think it made her creepier, if thats possible. He also noticed they were still holding hand, he was about to say something when someone cleared their throat. They both jumped to see in the corner was a lonely hobo holding a bowl of soup.

"What you children doin' here?" He yelled sternly, making Lenore recoil, which then made Ragamuffin mad.

"We're just looking around, dude."

"Well get out, im hungry and I wanna eat in peace!"

This made Ragamuffin smirk wickedly, "Well im hungry too..."

~~~~Five Minutes Later~~~~

"That chicken soup was good!" Lenore giggled, swinging hers and her muffin's hand back and forth as they walked on the city's sidewalk.

"I still cant believe you ate that."

"Soup Soup."

He sighed, then looked at the sky, "Its getting dark, wanna head back?"

"Nooo one more place, come on!"

She dragged him to a park but more specifically, a large tree. "I wanna show you something." She pulled him around the tree then pointed to a spot. Curved into the tree said "_Lenore was X_"

Ragamuffin raised an eyebrow, "Its...nice?"

She stuck her tongue at him, "Noo, I curved that 100 years ago."

The vampire was surprised, "Really?" He looked at it again, sometimes, he forgets Lenore is older than she looks.

"It reminds me that...i was once alive..."

Ragamuffin was started by the calm, sweet voice the girl spoke in, shes never done that before, "And when I see this, it makes me happy." She laughed sweetly and for the first time, her laugh made his heart explode. He tightens the grip on her hand and smiled. Her face for a moment lost its creepyness and was actually...beautiful. Her blond hair flew back lightly in the wind while her eyes were lost in thought. She blinked back to reality and smiled at him, "Do you wanna go home now, Raggy?"

He nodded and as they walked, he thought of this day and the curving, her voice that sweetness hes never heard. She was a worth a second chance.

Please review! I love to hear what y'all think (:


End file.
